


Adrenaline Rush

by janewaysauce83



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Fear of Death, Light Sadism, Pain, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewaysauce83/pseuds/janewaysauce83
Summary: After getting medical supplies for Joel, Ellie engages in a brutal fight with the group from the university. However, the fight doesn't quite lean in her favor.





	Adrenaline Rush

After Ellie had lifted the shutter door, she was back in the plaza area from the beginning of her quest. She glanced around, and got up. She groaned as she walked over to the noise of more of those assholes talking to each other. She shivered as she listened to their conversation, and cynicism soon turned to concern after hearing how they were trying to get to Joel.  
“Goddammit!” She spat under her breath. I gotta do something. She thought for a while, hiding behind a bench, until she heard that they were making headway on the lock. Okay, it’s now or never. She took out her bow, only 4 arrows left. Gotta make them count. She shot the guy on her left, the arrow going clean through his head. “Ha, asshole.” She smiled to herself as she moved downstairs. She hid behind a wall as she rifled through her backpack. Some bullets, and personal items. Fuck. She scowled, and shot at the two people trying to bust the lock. She could hear them choking on their own blood, and ran to the store across from her. 

“That fucking bitch is heading inside the store.”  
“Ah, shit.” She grabbed her bow, and readied another arrow as a guy charged at her. She sent it flying right into his chest, as he screamed in pain. He was crying and coughing up blood as she removed the arrow from his quivering body. “Ah, still useful.” As she went upstairs, there was a guy standing by a table, looking down at the floor. She shakily got out her bloody switchblade, and jumped on him, stabbing him right in the neck. His screams faded as another man lunged at her and put her in a chokehold, spouting more insults at her. Ellie squirmed around and struggled as she could feel air quickly escaping her lungs. Good thing she had still had the knife in her hand. She turned it around, and stabbed the man as hard as she could in the leg. Ellie flinched as the man screamed loudly into her arm, and before he had any time to react, she stabbed him in the gut numerous times, until he was on the floor bleeding out. “Ugh, motherfucker.” She listened and heard nothing but silence. Think that was it. She went downstairs and cautiously went over to the shutter door.

As she grabbed at the lock, Ellie then heard the loud sound of bullets whiz past her face, and cut through the door. “Oh my god.” She exclaimed as she ducked behind a table.  
“She’s pinned down by the door. Someone go finish her off.”  
“Ah, fuck you!” She screamed at them. She was pissed off now. Fine. You wanna do this? Let’s do this.  
She sprinted to the stairs on her right, and grabbed a bottle. Almost on cue, there was a man, probably 6’4” running right at her. Ellie shrieked as she instinctually threw the bottle at him, glass shards going everywhere. She ran over, and stabbed him in the gut, as he keeled over. She spotted another guy a second ago, hiding behind a wall just ahead. “You’re not surprising me asshole. She went around to the side, and managed to shoot him clean in the face with her gun. She went over to his body. There was hunting rifle in his hand and some shells in his pocket.  
“Oh, sweet!” She giddily grabbed the rifle, and slightly squealed in delight. She spotted three guys in the distance. “Gonna get the drop on these pricks.” She shot one of them in the back, the man falling over. The other two guys ducked for cover. She managed to shoot one of them with her pistol but ended up wasting all of her bullets, her hands shaking from tension and the cold. The other guy came out of his hiding spot, and rushed her. He started strangling her. Ellie groaned from the pain and rifled around for her knife. She kicked him hard in the nuts, and the man screamed, spitting a bit on her. He fell over, and she fell beside him.  
“Oh shit, we got infected!” One of the men screamed, and gunshots broke out. Shit, as if things weren’t already bad enough. She looked at the man, who’s eyes widened with fear upon seeing Ellie’s resolve. She stabbed his neck, some blood getting on her hands. She ran back into the store from before, as a clicker suddenly spun around, and screeched loudly. It ran at Ellie, as she quickly grabbed her rifle. She shot clumsily. The first shot missed. “Ah! Shit, shit, shit, shit!!!!!” She loaded another round in, and shot it right in the face. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest, as yet another man ran in. Ellie jumped in surprise, as the man pointed a gun right at her. Panic set in immediately, as she backed into a table. “Wait, wait, wait, please, you don’t have to-” However the gun was empty, and the man walked towards her, a wicked smile on his face when suddenly a runner came in and bit him right on the neck. Ellie yelped in surprise, and hid behind a table. She crawled into a fetal position as hot tears streamed down her face. The fear and stress was now getting to her in a way that it hadn’t before, and she started sobbing uncontrollably. As the other gunshots subsided, she heard a man’s voice yelling at her. 

Oh god!  
“Hey, kid, it’s just you and me now. Come on out, and I promise to be quick!”  
“Yeah, screw you, asshole!” Oh shit! Why did you have to say that? Now he knows where you are!  
Ellie’s heart pounded even harder as the man rushed up the stairs. Normally, her instinct would have been to fight or run, but she was too scared now to even move.  
“What did you say to me, you piece of shit?!”  
His tone scared her, and she cried even more. This was starting to feel extremely surreal, and she couldn’t help but feel she couldn’t get herself out of this.  
“Nothing, nothing, nothing, I didn’t say anything, okay?! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!” She started bawling and whining now, something she hadn’t done since she was like, ten.  
The man walked over to her, slapped her in the face, and shoved her on the floor. “I’m gonna make you shut up now, you little bitch!” He got on top of Ellie, as she screamed.  
“No, no, no, no, no, please, please, leave me alone. Joel, help me! Help me! Help!!!” She was cut off when the man aggressively squeezed her throat. Oh god, please no. I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, please, please, someone help me!! She squealed and croaked as she was painfully throttled by the man, who seemed to be enjoying the show she was putting on. 

She started to feel colder, her heart was slowing down, and her eyes were going black. She struggled more and more as the realization frightened her. No, no, no, come on. I can’t die! I can’t die!! Please!!!! She gasped and moaned, and stopped struggling, just as a clicker came and lunged on top of the man, biting his neck. The man’s blood poured onto her clothes, as he fell over beside her. Ellie took in a huge breath of air as her eyes widened, the color returned to her face, and her heart sped up. However, the clicker dug its teeth right through her sleeve and into her arm. She screamed as the pain overwhelmed her, and took out the switchblade, stabbing the clicker right in the neck, blood getting on her sleeve. “Ah, ah, ah, oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She screamed as she crawled away from the bodies. Ellie cried from the intense pain as she rolled up her sleeve. “Ah shit!”  
The clicker had dug pretty deep. Some more blood oozed from the teeth marks. She took out half a bottle of alcohol and a rag, and bandaged up the wound. “Ow, ow, ow.” Ellie whined. She got up and wiped the tears out of her eyes, and looked around. I swear to god, if one more guy comes out of nowhere. She spat on the guy who had almost killed her. “Asshole.” She walked down the escalators, still petrified from her near death experience. She had come close to death before, many times, but never that close, and never that...terrifying.

Finally, she got to the shutter door, and opened it. “You better fucking be alive, Joel.” She opened it and closed it as fast as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
